


Hi-Jacked

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Four Time Travelers She Loved, and One Time She Time Traveled [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met during that first crazy year after Willow activated all the Potentials, while she was on a 'retrieval mission' for one of the new Slayers; when she needed a break from being <i>the</i> Slayer out of the hundreds of new Slayers, she came back to Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi-Jacked

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hi-Jacked  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)/[Pick From a Hat Challenge](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-309/Pick+From+a+Hat.htm%20)  
>  **Summary:** _They met during that first crazy year after Willow activated all the Potentials, while she was on a 'retrieval mission' for one of the new Slayers; when she needed a break from being_ the _Slayer out of the hundreds of new Slayers, she came back to Cardiff._  
>  **Author's Note:** The first pick from a 'Pick From A Hat' challenge, and the first of my '[Four Time Travelers She Loved, and One Time She Time Traveled](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25271)' series.

They met during that first crazy year after Willow activated all the Potentials, while she was on a 'retrieval mission' for one of the new Slayers; the spell showed a new mini in Cardiff, Wales and Giles had warned her to be careful. Apparently the area had a similar reputation for craziness that Sunnydale had, just without the whole 'sitting on top of a Hellmouth' thing. Personally, Buffy thought that nothing that wasn't on a Hellmouth had any excuse for that kind of reputation, but when she saw a man in a military coat several decades out of date disappear into thin air in the middle of a crowded plaza on her first day of searching, she believed it. The first night, which included a fight with one of the most bizarre looking creatures she'd ever seen to come out of the sewers, reinforced the thought. And when she saw the man in the coat again- some kind of vampire, had to be, to be dressed like that- fighting off said bizarre looking creatures... well. No one ever said Buffy wasn't all about the direct approach.

His name was Jack Harkness- not a vampire, surprisingly, but he _was_ immortal, she found out several years later- and he was in charge of the local version of the Initiative. And he already knew who she was, which was kind of creepy, but his wannabe Initiative- called Torchwood- was actually not horrible, and fought honest to god aliens, and was on the side of humanity. Mostly. And Jack?

Well, Jack was a flirt. And Buffy was apparently susceptible to the charm of men hundreds of years older than her.

He treated her for a night, better than anyone ever had before, then helped her track down her new Slayer the next day, and they exchanged numbers before Buffy returned to London with mini in tow. A year or so later, when she needed a break from being _the_ Slayer out of the hundreds of new Slayers, she came back to Cardiff and spent almost two years with Jack, and with Torchwood.

Aliens weren't really that much crazier than demons, she decided. And Jack was as wild as he was charming, and pushed her limits further than any of the other men in her life had, without ever actually _pushing_ her.

She never told him she loved him, but she thought she did. Not like she'd loved Angel, or even Spike, but in a way that was unique to Jack being Jack.


End file.
